Bajo el árbol de duraznos
by Mitsuryouku
Summary: UA. La región Haouryuu es el punto de partida para Kanu, Ryuubi y Chou'un, que al terminar sus años de estudio en el instituto salen en su propia aventura en el mundo Pokemon.
1. Prólogo

Región Haouryuu. Una vasta región, llena de intrincados secretos y enigmas por descubrir. Una región llena de oportunidades, para cualquiera que quisiera comenzar su propio camino. Dentro de todas estas personas, 3 en particular van a lograr hacer una diferencia. Atravesando las dificultades que se van a encontrar en el camino, resolviendo misterios, haciendo nuevos amigos y desafiándose constantemente a ellas mismas. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro...?

Pueblo Han. Un pueblito ubicado al sur de Haouryuu; no es muy pequeño, pero tampoco tan grande como para comparársele con una ciudad. Aún así, la estructura general de éste es algo semejante a una metrópolis, parcialmente edificada, pero conservando algo del ambiente natural. Éste pueblo es famoso por ser la ruta de inicio de muchos entrenadores pokemon. Esto se debe a que en Han conviven 3 prestigiosos Institutos de enseñanza pokemon: el Colegio Nanyou, el Colegio Rakuyou, y el Instituto Seito.

-Instituto Seito, Jueves, 10 am-

—¡Y ahora, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al mejor promedio del Instituto Seito: Unchou Kanu!

Una joven de tez morena y larguísimo pelo violeta se acercó al escenario. Subió hasta el estrado y saludó a sus compañeras, aunque manteniendo la seriedad que la caracterizaba. Mostró una leve sonrisa a medida que acercaba sus manos a la pokebola que su Sensei le ofrecía; ella ya sabía que había adentro. Todas sus compañeras se pararon en el momento de la entrega, y la vitorearon con fuerza, cosa que hizo sentir un poco incómoda a la joven. Finalmente, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a su maestra, volvió a su asiento.

—Felicitaciones, Kan-san! — Gritó una joven de pelo marrón y hermosos ojos verdes, quién saltó a abrazarla.

—G-gracias, Gentoku. — Se sonrojó aún más Kanu

—Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, Kanu— su amiga y compañera Chou'un le extendió la mano, sonriéndole.

—Gracias Chou'un. ¿No se supone que a ustedes las tienen que llamar también?—preguntó la pelivioleta, extrañada.

—Sí, ya debería ser hora. — respondió Chou'un. A continuación le hizo un gesto inquisitorio a Sensei, quién tomó el microfono.

—¡A continuación, la premiación de los dos siguientes mejores promedios! ¡Chou'un Shiryuu y Gentoku Ryuubi, por favor acérquense!

Ambas se levantaron y se acercaron al escenario, pero cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras, la joven de pelo marrón dio un paso en falso.

—Gentoku, cuidado! — Grita Kanu súbitamente

Acto seguido, Ryuubi cae de bruces al suelo. Su compañera se agacha a ayudarla, mientras Kanu corre desesperada a ver a su amiga.

—¡Idiota! — le espetó. —¿Estás bien? ¡Podrías haberte lastimado...!

Gentoku le respondió con una gran sonrisa y se levantó con la ayuda de Chou'un; ambas subieron al escenario.

—Como todos saben, es tradición del pueblo entregar un mismo premio a los 3 mejores promedios de los cursos que se graduan. Invitamos a Kanu al escenario, a que acompañe a sus compañeras. — habló, mientras les entregaba a las 2 jóvenes sus pokebolas

Sensei instó a Chou'un y a Ryuubi a abrirlas, y también a Kanu, ya que se encontraba cerca. Ante la ovación de los presentes, 3 hermosos Eevees salieron, aunque parecían algo confundidos por la presencia de tanta gente. Gentoku saltó a abrazar a su pokemon, que la recibió con una gran lamida en la mejilla. Chou'un sonrió, como era de costumbre en ella, y junto con Kanu, quien no mostró expresión de sorpresa alguna, se agacharon a acariciar a sus pokemon, que se miraron entre sí y mostraron un leve sonrojo. La reacción del público presente no se hizo esperar: muchas chicas gritaban emocionadas ante la aparición de los tiernos pokemon, otros se mostraban sorprendidos, algunos se veían enojados, probablemente estudiantes que podrían haberse esforzado más pero no lo hicieron.

Las tres jovenes saludaron al público junto con sus pokemon, y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares. Tuvieron que guardar a sus nuevas mascotas ya que una horda de compañeros se les vino encima para poder ver de cerca y tocar a los eevees.

La ceremonia continuó sin problema alguno. Se hizo la entrega de diplomas, seguida del discurso final, y se dio por terminado el evento. Todos los alumnos, o recién egresados podría decirse, fueron a sus dormitorios a hacer sus maletas, para así volver a sus casas.

-Habitación n°44-

—Parece mentira, ¿no es cierto? ¿Kan-san, Shi-san...? — preguntó Ryuubi, mientras doblaba su ropa— Estos 3 años pasaron muy rápido...

—Es cierto Gentoku. Pero todo llega a un final, tarde o temprano— le respondió Kanu, mirándola.

—¡Pero siempre, siempre voy a recordar este lugar! Porque pude conocerlas a ustedes, ¡y también a mi nuevo amigo eevee!

Su pokemon la miró feliz, moviendo la cola de un lado para el otro, y saltó encima de sus ropas, corriendo en círculos.

—Ten cuidado, a vas a tirar todas las cosas que acabo de doblar...— le reprochó, mostrando un leve puchero.

Kanu se levantó y comenzó a meter la ropa de Gentoku dentro de su bolso rápidamente.

—Gentoku, no puedes culpar a tu pokemon de tu propio desorden. Si sólo fueras un poco más rápida...

—Kan-san, no seas tan dura conmigo— la joven hizo otro puchero—... Y además, ¿dónde están tus cosas?

—Chou'un y yo ordenamos todo antes de que comenzara la ceremonia.

Ryuubi no contestó y continuó acomodando las cosas con la ayuda de Kanu, mientras Chou'un las observaba sentada desde la cama de enfrente, acariciando a su eevee, que dormía sobre sus piernas. Sus ojos se posaron en Kanu, y se sonrojó levemente por unos segundos.

Luego de una larga hora en la cual Ryuubi terminó de empacar sus cosas, las tres chicas tomaron los bolsos y se dirigieron a la salida. Dieron una última mirada a la institución, tratando de retener todos los detalles y momentos vividos posibles, para no olvidarlos con el correr del tiempo. De esta manera Kanu, Chou'un y Ryuubi comenzaron su viaje en la región Haouryuu, llenas de miedo y ansias.

—Chicas... —dijo Ryuubi, dando unos pasos hacia adelante y dándose vuelta para mirar a sus amigas— Nunca nos vamos a separar, ¿cierto?

—No... —respondió Kanu— Nosotras siempre te vamos a proteger, Gentoku.

Chou'un mostró una amplia sonrisa, y pasó su brazo por sobre el hombro de Ryuubi

—¿Vamos? — la invitó.

Las tres se dirigieron lentamente hacia sus casas, para reunirse temprano a la mañana siguiente y comenzar su viaje. Cada una, con una personalidad totalmente diferente a la otra, y aunque con metas distintas, compartirían su viaje... Porque así habían jurado, estar siempre juntas y protegerse las unas a las otras, sin importar que dificultad estuviese frente a ellas.

Ese tipo de lealtad y respeto no era muy común en esos modernos tiempos, pero para ellas era como si viviesen en una época antigua, donde los guerreros guardaban fidelidad a su Señor.

Tras una corta caminata, Kanu ya se encontraba a pocos metros de su casa. Revolvió su bolso buscando las llaves, se encontraba pensativa. Sentía algo de nostalgia por haber terminado el Instituto... Pero por fin, ya era una Entrenadora Pokemon oficial. Tomo la pokebola de su Eevee y lo llamó.

—Ésta es nuestra casa... Aunque casi no vamos a estar aquí. — mientras hablaba, indiferente, abrió la puerta de su casa.

—¡Eevee! — le contestó su Pokemon, mientras la seguía.

Kanu esbozó una sonrisa y ambos entraron a su casa. Como de costumbre, no había nadie. Dejó sus bolsos en la entrada y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde encontró sobre la mesa una billetera con algo de dinero y un pokegear. Mientras su eevee se dedicaba a recorrer la casa en lo que sería la primera y última vez por un largo tiempo, Kanu aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida.

Luego de pasar una hora acomodando su bolso, se acostó a dormir junto con su eevee, quien habia saltado sobre la cama, para hacerse un bollito cerca de su estómago.

Por otro lado, Ryuubi no se podía dormir. Sus padres la habían recibido gratamente, y hasta le habían preparado el bolso, pensando que saldría de viaje esa misma noche. Se quedó en su cama mirando el techo, haciendo un esfuerzo por sentir algo que no sea ansiedad, pues esta le estaba carcomiendo el estómago rápidamente. Dio varias vueltas en la cama, y resolvió que sería mejor distraerse un poco con la televisión, así que la encendió y buscó algún que otro programa para ver. Para cuando había encontrado algo, los ojos prácticamente se le cerraban por si mismos, ya que el cansancio ganó terreno en su mente, y su cuerpo no pudo oponer resistencia alguna. Su eevee dormía en su almohada, con su cabecita pegada a la de su dueña.|

Silenciosamente, Chou'un afilaba su katana Muramasa, quien la había acompañado desde pequeña. Su eevee la miraba atentamente, sin emitir sonido alguno. Tras pasar algunos minutos, levantó la mirada y observó la hora. Ya era algo tarde, y debía descansar apropiadamente para estar con energías al día siguiente. El pokemon la siguió hasta la cama, y se acostó a sus pies, proporcionándole una pequeña pero eficiente fuente de calor. Se dio vuelta en la cama para apagar la luz del velador, y sin realmente pensarlo, abrió el cajón de la mesita y sacó una foto y la observó detenidamente por unos minutos.

—Ha pasado algo de tiempo ya... Qué será de esa persona...? —se preguntó a si misma, suspirando.

Guardó la foto nuevamente, con cuidado de no arruinarla, y finalmente apagó la luz.

La noche pasó rápido para las tres- Ya de repente era la hora de iniciar sus aventuras. Kanu avanzaba a paso tranquilo entre la gente, apretando con fuerza su lanza Reienkyo, con dirección a la salida a Ruta 1, que conectaba el Pueblo Han con el Pueblo Jiang. Allí habían quedado en encontrarse. Cuando llegó se encontró con Chou'un, quien estaba ahí desde algunos minutos antes.

—Veo que has traído tu Muramasa, ¿no es así Chou'un?

—Pues sí... Al igual que ustedes, ella siempre me acompaña. Es lo mismo que con tu lanza, Kanu. — le contestó la peligris.

Kanu le sonrió, y decidió liberar a su eevee para que juegue un poco con el de Chou'un.

—¿Dónde está Gentoku...? —preguntó —Esa marmota de seguro se quedó dormida...

Y de repente, como si nombrarla hubiera activado algún tipo de hechizo, apareció corriendo en dirección a ellas.

—Llegas tarde. — la retó Kanu.

—Lo siento, es que anoche no me podía dormir, y... —intentó explicar Ryuubi.

—Esta bien, esta bien, no te preocupes, no tienes que darnos explicaciones... —Kanu la interrumpió, sonrojándose un poco al verla toda sudada de correr hacia ellas. Le alcanzó un pañuelo.

—G-gracias, Kan-san... —balbuceó.

Así, las 3 partieron en su viaje, sin saber realmente qué las estaba esperando allí afuera, pero llenas de sueños y esperanzas.


	2. El ratón que juega a las escondidas

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, sólo los utilizo para armar mis propias historias~

Capitulo 1: El ratón que juega a las escondidas~

Pasadas las primeras horas de ansiedad y emoción por el viaje recién empezado, las jóvenes comenzaban a encontrar su propio ritmo. El paisaje a la vista era de vegetación poco espesa, la ruta de tierra se extendía a lo largo y a lo ancho, mezclándose con algunos pocos brotes de pasto. Aún así, continuaron avanzando, adentrándose en la Ruta 1.

Cuando ya habían perdido la noción del tiempo, Chou'un dejó de caminar y alzó la cabeza al cielo, y fue testigo de un panorama no muy favorable: el cielo estaba encapotado, completamente cubierto por nubes de color oscuro. Kanu se mostraba algo preocupada, y llamó a su eevee, quien estaba caminando a su lado durante el trayecto, a su pokebola.

—Ya, Kan-san... Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Sólo que llueva... Y si eso pasa, nos refugiaremos en algún lado— sonrió Gentoku.

—¿Acaso has mirado a tu alrededor, Gentoku...? —le respondió Kanu.

Chou'un suspiró y le dió la razón a Kanu. En su emoción, no se habían dado cuenta de que la ruta estaba completamente vacía, no habia señales de otros entrenadores. Los pocos árboles que recientemente habían encontrado a medida que caminaban, a los costados del ancho sendero, no eran lo suficientemente tupidos como para protegerlas, y para colmo, unos finos relámpagos comenzaban a surcar el cielo.

—Esto no se ve nada bien... —Kanu pensó para sí.

—Pero si cuando nos encontramos y partimos juntas estaba soleado... —Le recordó Chou'un— Sólo debe ser una lluvia pasajera. Seguro se pasa rápido.

Su charla fue interrumpida por los sollozos de Ryuubi, quien hacía lo posible por contener el llanto.

—T-tengo miedo...

Kanu y Chou'un se miraron, luego miraron el cielo, que cada vez se oscurecía más, a una velocidad sorprendente.

—¿Y-y ahora que hacemos...? — preguntó Gentoku

—Pues... Seguir adelante. Ya avanzamos demasiado como para volver a nuestro pueblo.— le respondió Kanu fríamente.

—¡N-no quiero seguir, tengo miedo!

Su eevee trató de alentarla, tironeándola de la ropa suavemente. Y de la nada, Ryuubi empezó a correr, seguida de sus compañeras. Debían encontrar refugio en algún lado, antes de que la tormenta cayera sobre ellas.

—Menudo día elegimos para comenzar el viaje... Espero que no sea ningún tipo de presagio raro... — protestó Kanu, mentalmente.

Tras una buena corrida, en la cual Ryuubi se cayó al menos 2 veces ("¡Gentoku, que si eres Torpe!") llenándose de barro, pues ya había comenzado a lloviznar, Chou'un pudo visualizar algo parecido a una cueva pequeña. La tormenta comenzó a caer sobre ellas fuertemente, empapándolas completamente.

—Al final corrimos por nada... —Protestó Ryuubi.— Estamos todas mojadas...— comenzó a sollozar otra vez.

—Mejor prendo una fogata así no nos enfriamos, lo peor que podría pasar es que alguna se enferme. — Casi al instante Chou'un tomó un par de troncos que había en el fondo de la cueva.

Ryuubi comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada (curiosamente, eligieron los uniformes del Instituto para viajar), mientras Kanu la observaba disimuladamente, sonrojándose.

—Kan-san, ¿me pasas la toalla...? —el susto ya se le había pasado, a pesar de que afuera llovía copiosamente.

Kanu se sobresaltó y revolvió su bolso, tirándole la toalla sobre la cabeza, tratando de disimular su interés.

—Y-ya, cúbrete rápido Gentoku— le dijo Kanu, dándose la vuelta

Chou'un, quien entendió el significado oculto de la escena, se sonrió. Los 3 eevees jugaban entre ellos cerca de la fogata que la peli-gris había encendido. Afuera seguía lloviendo, y hacía bastante frío: la temperatura había bajado alrededor de 10 grados en muy poco tiempo.

—Bueno, será cuestión de esperar hasta que la lluvia pare... — Kanu miró hacia afuera y frunció el seño. Honestamente, el clima estaba tan feo que no parecía que fuera a mejorar pronto.

—Chicas... ¿No extrañan ir al instituto...? —preguntó Gentoku, acercándose al fuego y sentándose en la tierra.

—Pues, la verdad que si... —le contestó Chou'un— Pero para llegar a esto es para lo que nos esforzamos tanto, ¿no es cierto Kanu? — miró a la joven de tez bronceada

—Hmmm. Supongo que es así— Respondió cortamente, aún mirando hacia afuera. Por un momento se alertó: Le parecía distinguir una silueta acercándose bajo la lluvia. Fijó aún más la vista, y dirigió su mano hacia su lanza rápidamente.

Chou'un también parecía haber notado algo, pero se quedó sentada en el lugar, sin dejar de prestar atención. La silueta siguió acercándose, pero al cabo de unos segundos desapareció.

—Chicas, ¿pasa algo? —interrumpió Gentoku, mirándo a ambas con curiosidad, mientras tomaba en brazos a su eevee y le daba algo de poke-comida

Kanu se mantuvo en silencio, más seria que de costumbre. Chou'un sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas al eevee de Ryuubi, luego llamando al suyo para alimentarlo. El eevee de Kanu se acercó a su dueña para pedir alimento también, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un leve gruñido.

—¡Kan-san! No seas tan fría con tu pokemon— le reprochó Gentoku.

Kanu se levantó, y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia afuera

—¡E-espera! ¿Qué pasa Kan-san? — Trató, en vano, de detener a su amiga, ya que Chou'un no le permitió hacerlo, tomándola del brazo antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Kanu

—Déjala, Gentoku. Ven, vamos a jugar un poco con los eevees hasta que vuelva

—P-pero... — balbuceó la peli-marrón

—No te preocupes, ella estará bien— le sonrió. No quería mencionar nada sobre la silueta bajo la lluvia, ya que Ryuubi era muy miedosa.

—Shi-san... Si supieras cuan reconfortante es tu sonrisa... —pensó para sí Ryuubi.

Ambas sirvieron agua y más comida para los pokemon, y estuvieron largo rato mimándolos y jugando con ellos. Mientras tanto, Kanu caminaba lentamente bajo la lluvia, completamente empapada

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía llover de esta manera— pensó para sí. A su mente volvieron los pocos segundos en los que vislumbró esa silueta, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco abrumada. ¿Quién sería...? Extrañamente había algo familiar en esa persona, aunque no llegó a verla claramente.

Continuó caminando, sin un rumbo fijo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. La lluvia seguía empapándola con la misma intensidad, haciendo un ruido estrenduoso al caer. El paisaje era muy poco visible, pero podía sentir que la vegetación se había espesado un poco comparada al lugar donde habían encontrado la cueva. Sintió también el ruido de la corriente de agua de un río cerca, cuya cantidad de líquido había crecido considerablemente. Repentinamente un rayo cayó a unos metros de donde se encontraba parada, iluminando las cercanías.

—Acaso eso era... —corrió entre el pasto, que comenzaba a parecerse más a un barro espeso, hacia la ya difícil de diferenciar orilla del río, donde encontró un bulto tirado sobre la tierra. Rápidamente se agachó y lo recogió. Era un Magikarp. —La violenta corriente del río lo debe haber empujado a la superficie— pensó.

Sin dudarlo, tomó una de las pokebolas que tenía escondidas entre sus ropas, y la lanzó hacia él

—Por el momento con eso estará a salvo. —dijo fríamente. — Debería aguantar hasta el Centro Pokemon.

El Magikarp ni se resistió a la captura. Kanu volvió a guardar la pokeball entre sus ropas, y dio media vuelta para volver a la cueva donde estaban sus amigas. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado afuera, pero estaba más tranquila que realmente no sentía rastro alguno de la silueta que se les había presentado anteriormente.

—Kanu. — Chou'un la miró fijo, empapada y sucia de barro- No debías hacerte tanto problema por eso... Ryuubi se preocupó mucho cuando te fuiste.

—Lo sé. Pero es mi deber protegerla. — Se quitó sus ropas mojadas y las puso cerca del fuego, que estaba un poco más apagado que antes.

—Quiso aguantar hasta que volvieses, pero le ganó el sueño— Chou'un la miró, acostada en el suelo, con su eevee durmiendo con ella.

Kanu tomó a su pokemon y lo alzó, mimándolo un poco. Con su él no hacía falta hablar... A pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo juntos, entre ellos había una conexión poco común, no necesitaba decir nada.

Chou'un también tenía un vínculo cercano a su eevee, pero ambos eran un poco más expresivos que Kanu y el suyo. Realmente ambas habían tenido suerte en encontrar pokemon con naturalezas tan similares a las suyas.

—Deberíamos descansar un poco... —sugirió Chou'un.

Kanu asintió, pero antes de eso dejó la pokeball de Magikarp cerca del fuego

—Ya veo... — sonrió Chou'un— voy a tener que esperar hasta el Centro Pokemon para ver, ¿verdad?

Su amiga le respondió con una sonrisa sutil, acostándose al lado de Ryuubi, pero dejando una distancia prudencial. Chou'un la siguió, aunque no le quedaba tanto espacio. Después de todo la cueva no era tan grande. Sus eevees eligieron el calor de la fogata para dormir.

Las horas pasaron rápido, permitiendo a las jóvenes poder recuperar una buena parte de su energía. Para cuando Kanu abrió los ojos, la cueva estaba totalmente iluminada por el sol. La joven de cabello violeta se estiró y miró a su lado, contemplando a su amiga Ryuubi, que dormía profundamente. Se levantó con cuidado: no quería despertarla. Chou'un ya se encontraba levantada, y la saludó en silencio.

—No es para culparla, ayer no fue precisamente un día tranquilo. —dijo Kanu en voz baja, mientras buscaba una muda de ropa en su bolso.

Su compañera dirigió la mirada a la pokeball que descansaba al lado de lo que había sido la fogata que les dio calor a la noche, y luego salió sigilosamente afuera de la cueva junto con su Pokemon.

—Me voy a entrenar un poco a mi Eevee— le habló Chou'un

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? El mío también necesita entrenar— su compañera, todavía semi-desnuda, la miro con interés.

Chou'un no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—¿Y quién se queda con Gentoku…?

—Tampoco iremos tan lejos, ¿o si? — finalmente había encontrado su muda de ropa, y comenzó a vestirse.

Ya en condiciones, ambas caminaron en dirección al río. Sus eevees corrían delante de ellas, dándose pequeños empujones entre ellos. Ellas se miraron de manera cómplice.

—¡Eevee, usa embestida! — ordenó Kanu anticipándose a su compañera

—¡Esquívalo y usa ataque arena!

El eevee de Kanu se abalanzó sobre el de la peli-gris, que pudo esquivarlo por muy poco. Rápidamente giró sobre si mismo y comenzó a tirarle tierra con sus patas traseras, lo que hizo que su contrincante se distrajera por unos pocos segundos.

—¡Utiliza ataque rápido…! — aprovechó Chou'un.

El Pokemon de Kanu fue golpeado con la fuerza suficiente como para sacarlo volando unos pocos metros, pero cuando su dueña estaba por darle sus órdenes, fue interrumpida por Chou'un. No le hizo falta preguntar qué sucedía, ya que ella vio con sus propios ojos como el eevee de su compañera corría hacia el suyo para lamerle el raspón que se había hecho en la mejilla. Ambas sonrieron y se sentaron en unas rocas medianas que había cerca de la orilla del río, previamente poniendo a sus eevees a practicar la embestida contra unos troncos de árboles cercanos.

—Ahora que miro bien, no estamos tan lejos de la entrada al bosque. — observó Chou'un.

—Es cierto.

Se quedaron ahí un buen rato, hasta que sus Pokemon volvieron caminando exhaustos hacia ellas, pero sin despegarse el uno del otro.

—Quizá deberíamos ir volviendo. Hay que despertar a la marmota así seguimos el viaje.— Kanu se levantó rápidamente, y su eevee la miró un poco molesto. Su dueña lo miró de la misma manera, reprendiéndolo con los ojos.

Chou'un se agachó y alzó a su Pokemon, que viajó en sus brazos hasta llegar a la cueva. Kanu también la miró con desapruebo. Caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra en el camino, aunque ninguna de las dos estaba enojada. Ellas siempre habían sido diferentes: el temperamento, la manera de hacer las cosas, la manera de hablar… Pero cuando ambas se referían a esa personita en particular, eran las personas más unidas que podrían existir.

—¿Dónde estaban…? — les reprochó Ryuubi cuando los 4 aparecieron en la cueva

—Nos fuimos a entrenar— le contestó Chou'un de manera tranquila. Kanu seguía sin hablar, mientras guardaba su uniforme manchado de barro (de la noche anterior) en una bolsa descartable.

Los tres eevees estaban ahora jugando entre sí de manera alegre, aunque el de Kanu seguía un poco caído.

—Kan-san… ¿otra vez trataste mal a tu Pokemon? — le preguntó Ryuubi un poco molesta. —Deberías ser más suave…

—Si me pongo compasiva cada vez que le duela algo va a terminar siendo un debilucho.— le espetó sin muchas vueltas.

Su eevee la miró un poco con tristeza y otro poco con entendimiento. En el fondo sabía que su dueña tenía razón, y que esa era su manera de ser.

—Y si no quieres que nos agarre la noche en el medio del bosque debemos apurarnos— agregó.

Gentoku comenzó a levantar sus cosas, mientras Chou'un acomodaba lo que quedaba dentro de la cueva. Kanu guardó a su eevee en su pokebola para que descanse un poco, y tomó la otra pokebola que había quedado ahí en el suelo, con el pobre Magikarp.

Tras unos minutos las 3 salieron a la ruta de nuevo, con dirección al Bosque Hanyu. El paisaje se hacía cada vez más espeso, y a pesar de que era plena tarde y había muchísimo sol, a medida que se seguían adentrando en la ruta todo se iba oscureciendo de a poco… lo que les traía recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Caminaron por horas sin parar, ya completamente adentradas en el bosque, con Ryuubi quejándose cada cierta cantidad de tiempo y Kanu fastidiándose cada vez que eso ocurría. Chou'un no podía hacer más que tratar de calmarlas, pero en el fondo se divertía… el tiempo pasaba más rápido de esa manera para ella.

El bosque era bastante espeso. Las copas de los árboles eran altísimas, y muy tupidas. El suelo era seco, y como era de esperarse estaba lleno de ramitas, y las ocasionales raíces de los árboles, que se asomaban por arriba de la tierra. Algunos Pokemon se dejaban ver entre la vegetación, como varios caterpies, wurmples, ledybas, hasta incluso algunos ocasionales burmys. Había algunos pocos viajeros que aparecían muy de vez en cuando, pero después de cierto tiempo, de vuelta se encontraban las tres solas. O eso creían.

—Hmmm…—se escuchó a Kanu refunfuñar. Miró hacia su alrededor, mientras Chou'un súbitamente dejó de caminar, mostrándose más alerta que de costumbre.

—¿Q-qué pasa chicas…? — preguntó Ryuubi, algo asustada.

—El ratón volvió— la peli-gris agarró con fuerza su katana Muramasa y salió disparada hacia la izquierda, adentrándose aún más en el bosque

—¡Shi-san…! — gritó histérica Gentoku y trató de seguirla, pero al instante se tropezó con una enorme raíz de árbol que salía de la tierra. Se golpeó de lleno la cara, pero se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su compañera era rapidísima, y ya la había perdido de vista. Ni siquiera sentía sus pasos.

—Ven Gentoku. Sentémonos a esperarla— Kanu, que ya sabía que Chou'un se tomaría su tiempo, comenzó a preparar una pequeña fogata. —¿Por qué no preparamos algo de comer?

En silencio, Gentoku le alcanzó a Kanu el bolso de provisiones que cargaban, y sacó un par de latas, que abrió parsimoniosamente. Luego vació una botella de agua en una pequeña olla que llevaban, y mezcló los contenidos de las latas.

Ryuubi suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, casi todo tapado por las copas de los árboles.

—Kan-san… Es de noche ya— habló tristemente.

—Ya lo sé— le contestó Kanu tranquila, mientras también preparaba las bolsas de dormir

Ryuubi suspiró profundamente y se acercó a su bolso para buscar un libro. Desde que tenía uso de razón, leer siempre la tranquilizaba. Se acercó hacia donde estaba Kanu y se sentó a su lado delicadamente, respirando el dulce olor de la zanahoria cocinándose.

Chou'un se deslizaba silenciosamente entre la maleza, esquivando con habilidad cuanta rama, planta y Pokemon se le pudiera interponer en el camino. Con rapidez tomó la pokebola de su eevee y lo llamó.

—Estamos cerca.

Su Pokemon asintió y caminó a la par de ella. Pasaron pocos minutos hasta que Chou'un pudo vislumbrar aquella silueta de la noche anterior, más aun era imposible llegar a ver quién era. Velozmente y sin dudar corrió hacia donde se encontraba la persona, agarró más fuerte su Muramasa y la desenvainó en un parpadeo, cortando cuanta rama tuviese enfrente. Quien quiera que sea que estaba ahí, ya no tenía escapatoria.

Realmente, ella no reparó ni en un solo detalle de la persona que se encontraba ahí, sólo rodeó el cuello de la persona con su brazo lo más rápido que pudo, sosteniendo su katana firmemente a milímetros de su cuello.

—¿Hace falta que diga algo, ratón?

La persona rió suavemente y movió su cabeza cuidadosamente hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello aún más a Chou'un. Pudo ver que era un hombre. Y sin decir nada, súbitamente se giró, descubriendo su rostro completamente ante ella.


	3. Pasado y presente

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, sólo los utilizo para armar mis propias historias~

Capitulo 2: Pasado y presente

Se quedó parada allí mismo, firme, pero su rostro mostraba la sorpresa que la inundaba en ese momento. Su mente, siempre relajada y calmada, estaba volviendo a recordar cosas que creía haber dejado enterradas en el pasado. Justamente, esa persona era la que menos esperaba volver a encontrar, aunque ella misma sabía que mientras estuviera ligada a sus amigas y a su sueño, el reencuentro era inevitable. Sólo que era mucho más pronto de lo que imaginaba.

El eevee de Chou'un se encontraba anonadado por el rápido cambio de ánimo de su dueña, pero aun así se acercó rápidamente a gruñirle a aquella persona.

—Ya, eevee… Tranquila. — le dijo con calma mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás para envainar su Muramasa. Luego se dirigió al joven — ¿Para qué viniste?

Él se sentó en el pasto y la volvió a mirar.

—Escuché que habían partido las 3, y pensé en saludarlas. —le respondió serenamente.

—Pues… Te agradezco entonces que te hayas tomado la molestia. — habló ella seriamente. Llamó a su eevee y dio la vuelta para irse. —Adiós.

Él se levantó rápidamente, y la tomó del brazo con cuidado. Ella lo miró por sobre su hombro con cautela.

—Tengo algo para ti. —El joven sacó de entre su bolso otra bolsita más pequeña, pero que parecía tener algo adentro— Esto es para que me tengas presente… Muy dentro de ti sabes lo que significa.

Chou'un tomó aquella bolsita con delicadeza y lo miró fijamente, para segundos después dar la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus compañeras. Dejó atrás a aquel joven de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en el pasado: sin palabra mediante, y con mucha culpa sobre sus hombros. No quería pensar en eso, no quería recordarlo de ninguna manera, por algo se había forzado en enterrar aquellos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su mente. Aquel joven que en un pasado no tan lejano supo querer separarla de sus amigas, ese descarado, vanidoso, lleno de ego…

Aun así, a pesar de estar llena de todos esos sentimientos, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por aquello que le había dado. Se tomó unos minutos para sentarse con su Pokemon en el medio de la maleza, meditando si mirarlo o no… No debería ni siquiera haber aceptado, pero otra vez fue traicionada por ella misma, y ya era demasiado tarde para decir que no. Sabía que si volvía él no iba a estar ahí, sabía que había desaparecido como siempre hacía: de la nada y entre las sombras.

—¿Tu crees que debería…? — le consultó a su Pokemon.

Eevee la miró con confianza, asintiendo ante la pregunta que su dueña no terminó de formular, pero supo interpretar. Con delicadeza tomó aquella bolsa entre sus manos: tenía forma ovalada. Suavemente la apoyó en sus muslos, y deslizándola hacia abajo pudo ver que aquel objeto ovalado estaba cubierto por un pañuelo azul. Quitó aquel pañuelo con parsimonia, pero cuando llegó al final descubrió que su corazón no estaba preparado aún para lo que había ahí dentro.

Sin tener idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, llegó casi sin darse cuenta a donde la estaban esperando Kanu y Ryuubi. El guiso ya llevaba un largo rato cocinado, pero aun tenía muy buen aroma. Su eevee fue rápidamente a saludar a las chicas, y a abalanzarse sobre los otros Pokemon, en busca de un rato de diversión.

—Entonces… ¿quién era? — inquirió Kanu mirándola con interés

Chou'un se mantuvo en silencio y sólo por un silencio en sus ojos lo único que se reflejaba era tristeza. Se aferró a su Muramasa y luego reparó en aquella bolsita que le habían dado.

—Shi-san… ¿qué es eso que traes? —le preguntó Ryuubi, mientras le servía guiso en un pocillo

—No lo sé. —contestó tratando de evadir el tema

—¿Me dejas ver? — la chica de anteojos se acercó a ella y le dio a Chou'un su cena

Kanu se acercó a Chou'un, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Rápidamente trató de tomar aquella bolsita de las manos de su compañera, pero ella no se lo permitió y forcejeó para sacársela, provocando que Ryuubi se sobresaltase y la comida termine en el piso.

—Dámelo. —le dijo fríamente.

Chou'un la miró de la misma manera, haciéndole notar que por nada del mundo iba a soltarlo.

—Tienes ese olor…— Kanu la miró casi con odio y soltó la bolsita con furia, casi empujándola.

—¡Basta…! — Gentoku comenzó a sollozar. Los tres eevees se le acercaron para consolarla.

Ambas sintieron una culpa terrible al ver la escena que habían causado. Chou'un se arrodilló frente a su amiga, mirándola casi con dolor. Puso enfrente de ella la bolsita y sacó lo que había dentro.

—No entiendo… —habló la peli-violeta frustrada.

—No hay mucho que entender — le respondió calmadamente Shiryuu, sonriendo muy levemente.

Gentoku miraba con sorpresa aquel huevo Pokemon que su amiga había traído. Ambas se preguntaron de dónde había salido, y qué habría causado que Chou'un, siempre de temple inamovible, hubiera reaccionado así.

—Pero, Chou'un…

—Tampoco hay nada que decir, Kanu.

La peli-gris se levantó despacio, y le ofreció su mano para ayudar a Ryuubi a ponerse de pie.

—Siento mucho haberte asustado, Gentoku. — le dijo suavemente.

—Shi-san…— La joven de anteojos miró al suelo algo preocupada

—¿Ya cenaron?

—No, estábamos esperándote Chou'un. —le respondió Kanu.

Chou'un solo sonrió y se acercó a la olla para servirle guiso a sus amigas.

—Huele muy bien…—sonrió— Vamos, tenemos que comer. Mañana hay que seguir, ¿no es cierto?

Inútilmente trató de cambiar los ánimos… Sabía que no iba a funcionar, al menos no hasta que ambas obtuvieran una buena noche de sueño. Muchas cosas habían pasado en un mismo día.

Alrededor de una hora pasó hasta que las tres terminaron de comer. Fue la velada más silenciosa que hubieran tenido hasta ese entonces, donde directamente ninguna se dirigía la palabra. Simplemente cada una se metió en su bolsa de dormir, y se dio vuelta, deseando que aquella noche pasase lo más rápido posible.

La peli-gris se acurrucó junto a aquel huevo, protegiéndolo.

—Si al fin y al cabo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que pasó… Sólo espero que Kanu pueda entender eso. — pensó para sí, acariciando el huevo suavemente. Quería autoconvencerse, sin lugar a dudas, y lo sabía, pero… que más daba seguir engañándose un poco más.

Los rayos de sol que llegaban a atravesar el bosque frondoso iluminaban el pequeño parche de tierra donde acampaban. Como era usual Chou'un ya estaba despierta, recogiendo lo que había quedado de la noche anterior.

—Buenos días — saludó a Kanu, que recién se despertaba, sonriendole.

Kanu la miró inexpresivamente, y luego le devolvió el saludo.

—…Buenos días.

—Parece ser un lindo día hoy, ¿no es cierto? Más allá de los árboles frondosos…

—Eso parece. — Bajó la mirada y se le acercó— Chou'un, sobre lo de anoche…

La peligris sólo le sonrió.

—Sin rencores, Kanu.

Chouun se acercó a despertar a Ryuubi, quien dormía profundamente abrazada a su eevee.

—Gentoku, ya es hora de seguir…—le susurró mientras la sacudía suavemente

—N-no… Un poco más, déjame dormir un poco más…— refunfuñó Ryuubi, mientras los otros dos eevees se acercaban a Chouun y comenzaban a tironear de la bolsa de dormir de la pelimarron.

—No, vamos… Tenemos que salir del bosque hoy, Gentoku.

Kanu veía esa escena tan familiar con ojos cariñosos, su mente trataba de mantenerse en pie, pero no podía evitar que se vaya por rincones ilimitados, pensando que pesar del pasado, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente y que no quería recordar, podía sentirse feliz con ellas. Incluso cuando todo parecía estar volviendo a ocurrir, quizá eso haya sido por no haber finalizado aquellos asuntos de la manera correcta. Mientras no la quieran quitar de su lado, se iba a mantener tranquila, después de todo… nadie tenía la culpa. Sólo aquella persona que ella veía con ojos llenos de odio, aquella persona que nunca iba a perdonar.

Es difícil ser objetivo con tantas suposiciones y sucesos rondando la vida inmediata de las personas, y es difícil no pre-juzgar, pero la única certeza que Kanu tenía en ese momento, era que estarían juntas para siempre. Que ese momento iba a durar para toda la vida, que aquella frescura que sentía al verlas iba a iluminar cada dificultad que se les cruzara en el camino.

—¿Kan-san…?— Súbita, casi bruscamente, Ryuubi la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Kanu acomodó rápidamente lo que quedaba de sus cosas, y comenzó a caminar.

—Vamos. Hay que salir rápido, no quiero pasar otra noche aquí.

Chou'un y Ryuubi la siguieron, ambas sonrientes, ya que todas las tensiones de la noche anterior parecían haberse disipado. El camino seguía siendo igual de frondoso que al comienzo, pero de a poco comenzaba a entrar más luz, lo que les permitió ver muchos Pokemon que antes no habían tenido la posibilidad de vislumbrar.

—¡Waaaah…!— exclamó Gentoku, asombrada— ¡Hay muchos Butterfly…!— señaló a lo alto de un árbol que tenían cerca. Parecían estar descansando allí, bañándose en los rayos del sol.

—¿Por qué no atrapas uno?— sugirió Chou'un

El eevee de Gentoku la miró con emoción, demostrando que estaba más que listo para la acción.

—Podríamos intentar…—dijo, algo dubitativa.

Kanu y su eevee miraban la situación, expectante de verla atrapar por su cuenta un Pokemon. Ryuubi la miró, temblorosa.

—¿Y si lo hago mal…?— le preguntó.

—…Pues nada, supongo que el Butterfly se escapará, ya que puede volar.— le contestó friamente.

Ryuubi se acercó al tronco, y torpemente intentó escalarlo, cayéndose de cola al piso, a lo que largó un sollozo.

—¿Y-y cómo lo a-alcanzo entonces…?— preguntó, casi llorando.

Kanu miró hacia el costado, sintiéndose algo avergonzada. Luego miró a Chou'un, y sus ojos se posaron en su katana Muramasa, y en la lanza de Kanu, su Reienkyo.

—Ahora que lo veo, nosotras tenemos una solución fácil…— dijo, llevándose la mano hacia la katana, para desenvainarla.

Pero el eevee de Ryuubi no la dejó hacerlo, ya que comenzó a embestir ferozmente el tronco donde se encontraban los Butterfly. Intentó durante varios minutos, en los cuales ni siquiera una de las mariposas se inmutó… el tronco era demasiado denso para una embestida de un Pokemon del tamaño de eevee. Volvió frustrado con su dueña, quien lo alzó en brazos tiernamente.

—No te preocupes… Sé que hiciste lo que pudiste, muchas gracias.— le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Eres demasiado conformista.— le espetó Kanu mientras volvía a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia adelante.

Exceptuando ese episodio del Butterfly, no hubo ningún otro suceso relevante en la caminata de las jóvenes. Tras unas horas de seguir caminando, finalmente pudieron divisar la ruta.

—¡Al fin…!— exclamó Ryuubi, corriendo hacia la salida.

Kanu y Chou'un corrieron atrás de ella, para no perderla de vista. Pero lamentablemente, lo que se encontraron al llegar a la ruta no fue para nada agradable.


End file.
